The Legend of Vecoline
Chapter One: The Beginning On a sunny day in the land of Skylands, in a tree there was a bald eagle sitting in her nest, there, she had laid a few eggs, she then had left the nest to go find food, then, the wind blew one of the eggs out of the nest, luckily, an alligator was at the bottom of the tree, this alligator was a Skylander named Gumdrop, Gumdrop caught the egg. "Wow! A bald eagle egg! I've got to show this to Sonic Boom!" said Gumdrop as he excitedly looked at the egg. Gumdrop then got in his hot air balloon and flew to Windy Island, the home of many Air creatures and the Air Orb. There, at the island, a griffin Skylander named Sonic Boom was messing around with her friends, when Gumdrop came and stopped by, "Sonic Boom! Come! I've got something really cool to show you!" said Gumdrop as he landed, "Alright, it better be good" said Sonic Boom as she ran over to Gumdrop. "Look! See, it's a bald eagle egg! If found it when it fell out of its nest" explained Gumdrop, "Wow, I've never seen anything like it! Do you mind if I take care of it?" asked Sonic Boom, "Not at all! Here, this egg does look like it needs a good home" replied Gumdrop as he handed the egg to Sonic Boom, "Thank you so much!" said Sonic Boom, "You're welcome!", Gumdrop then got back in his balloon and flew away. "Wow, a bald eagle egg of my very own, awesome!" said Sonic Boom as she flew away to Griffin Island. "Grifflin! Grifflin!" said Sonic Boom as she landed on the island, "Hey Sonic, what's up?" replied Grifflin, "Look what Gumdrop gave me!" said Sonic Boom as she showed the bald eagle egg to Grifflin, "Wow, is that a bald eagle egg? It looks kinda weird, like brown colored" replied Grifflin, "Weird, I guess I didn't notice it was brown before, I'm going to try to hatch it" replied Sonic Boom, "Really? Well good luck with that then" replied Grifflin, "Thanks". FIVE DAYS LATER Sonic Boom heard a cracking noise, "could it be?" she said as she ran towards the cracking sound, there, she saw it, a baby bald eagle making his way out the egg, "wow!" Sonic Boom said as she picked him up, "caw caw!!" the baby bird said as it looked up at Sonic Boom's bright orange eyes, "what should I name you?" she asked. The bald eagle then looked at her with it's big yellow eyes, "I know! how about, Vecoline?" said Sonic Boom, "caw!! caw caw caw!!" replied the bald eagle with happiness in his voice, "alright then, Vecoline it is". Sonic Boom then noticed two talons sticking out of Vecoline's feet, "wow, I've never seen a bald eagle with talons before! you really are special" she said. Sonic Boom then flew out of her home to find food for the newly hatched Vecoline. A few hours later, Sonic Boom had decided to show Vecoline the forest. "And this is called a tree, they have brown trunks and green leaves, trees are also the source of wood, which is used to build houses" said Sonic Boom as she was showing Vec a tree, Sonic Boom then walked him over to a "and this is a pond, and the blue stuff in it is called water, which is also what falls out of the sky when it rains", "caw caw!!" Vecoline said as he looked deep into the pond, there, he could see his own reflection, "caw caw!!", Vec then turned around and walked among a path with Sonic Boom, on the ground, he saw a stick, and he picked it up, "wow, you really know how to grip with your wings" said Sonic Boom, Vecoline didn't have time to answer, though, as he was right about to sneeze, "ah, ah, ah, CHOOO!!!", as Vec sneezed, a big burst of fire came shooting out of his mouth, setting the stick he was holding on fire. "Wow!!!! Vecoline, you breathed fire!" said Sonic Boom as she looked at the fire lit stick, "caw caw!!" Vecoline said. Back at the house, Sonic Boom was reading about bald eagles, but she found nothing about bald eagles that breathe fire, "nothing, this is something only an expert could know about, hm, who is an expert on fire and creatures that can use it, I know! Torch! he'll know something!". Sonic Boom then took Vecoline to the home of the leader of the Solar Empire, Torch, a Chinese dragon who knew almost everything about the Fire Element. "So, he sneezed, and then this puff of fire shooted out of his mouth" said Sonic Boom, "Sonic Boom, how could you not know, this bald eagle here is a one-of-a-kind! He was born with the ability to use breathe fire and use other fire powers!" said Torch as he was flipping through a book about fire, "really? how can you be sure?" asked Sonic Boom, "because there have been other bald eagles like him" replied Torch as he showed her a picture in his book of a red colored bald eagle breathing fire. "I guess your right, Torch, Vecoline really is a one-of-a-kind! Thanks for your help!" said Sonic Boom, "no problem!" replied Torch. Chapter Two: New Friends FITHTEEN YEARS LATER "Wow! this is my new home?" asked Vecoline as he looked at the giant volcano in front of him, "yep, it your's now" replied Sonic Boom, "thanks, I guess I'll see you later?" replied Vecoline, "yep, see ya" replied Sonic Boom as she flew from the island, Vecoline then waved her goodbye. Vecoline now lived in Volcano Island, a mysterious island home to many volcanoes and fire creatures. Vec then entered the volcano, "wow, it looked way smaller on the outside!" he said as he walked through the massive volcano. Vec then walked up the stairs, and finally, he made it to the top floor, "wow, this must be my bedroom!" Vec said as he entered the room, the room was full of hot lava, with the only floor being a small stone surface above the lava, and since this was the top floor of the volcano, on the ceiling was the opening of the volcano, Vec then flew out the hole, and there was a small cliff on the edge of it, "cool! this place is so awesome" Vec said as he sat on the cliff. Vec then yawned, "I guess I better get to bed now" he said before flying back into the volcano, Vec then laid down on the hard rock surface of the floor, "goodnight now" he said before falling asleep. Soon, far away back at Griffin Island, in the forest, in the nest Vecoline's mom lives, she sat with her other son, Vec's brother, who goes by the name Fredmark. Fredmark looked the same as Vecoline, brown body and wings, and a white head, except instead of yellow eyes, Fredmark had red eyes. There, Fredmark sat with his mother, "Fredmark, I have something very important to tell you" she said, "what is it, mom?" Fredmark replied, his mom then sighed, and took a deep breath, "you have a brother" she said "WHAT!?", "his name is Vecoline, and his egg fell out of the nest when you were an egg, but someone found it and Vecoline was raised by a kind griffin named Sonic Boom", "wow, I would love to meet him" replied Fredmark, "well, you can, he lives in a volcano in Volcano Island, how about you go in the morning, ok?" replied his mom, then, all of the sudden, a giant hawk almost as big as both the bald eagles put together swooped down at the nest and grabbed Fredmark's mom as Fredmark was lucky enough to dodge the hawk, "Mom!!!!" Fredmark screamed as he saw his mom being carried away by the hawk, Fredmark then flew out of the nest and started chasing the hawk. "Take care of your self, Fredmark!!!" called his mom as the hawk flew far into the distance carrying her, "no!!" Fredmark screamed, tears rushing out of his face, "no!". His mother was gone, and now Fredmark had nobody, he was all alone. It was now morning, and the sun was shining through the opening of the volcano. To Be Contined. (Nope). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Deep